


lightning never strikes the same place twice

by renegadeontherunn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Force Lightning (Star Wars), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeontherunn/pseuds/renegadeontherunn
Summary: Dooku looked all too calm and that's how Ahsoka knew she was in trouble.[or, Ahsoka's sick from a hallucinogenic poison and has a pretty terrible day of getting Force Lightning'ed by Dooku]for febuwhump day 11 prompt: hallucinations
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	lightning never strikes the same place twice

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! here is a comically-late febuwhump fic. this one sort of stretches the prompt, but just go with it. pick your favorite space poison that causes hallucinations and read on!

Her hand was shaking as it clutched her lightsaber.

The room was icy, though Ahsoka suspected it was mostly an effect of the man standing in front of her.

Dooku looked all too calm and that’s how Ahsoka knew she was in trouble. 

There were so many things she didn’t understand—how she got there, where _there_ even was, what had happened to Anakin. One second, she was sitting on her bed on the _Resolute_ , Anakin’s warm hand on her shoulder as he asked her something, though she couldn’t remember what, and the next, she was on the floor of a small cell with Dooku looming over her. Now, he was just standing there, hands folded behind his back. He’d barely blinked when she’d pointed her saber at his neck. 

Ahsoka didn’t know what to do. _Should she say something?_ She’d never dueled Dooku before, but she’d heard the stories from Anakin and Master Kenobi. _Should she just go for it?_ Maybe she should just go for it. It’s what Anakin would’ve done. And he’d always made it out okay, so it shouldn’t be much different for her. Probably. Hopefully. 

She was gonna go for it.

But just as she mustered the courage to swing her saber, Dooku raised his arm, palm out, and her mind went blank as the pain hit her.

Distantly, she felt her back hit the floor. She was thrashing around, nearly clawing at her skin, eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to scream. When it stopped, she could feel her lungs gasping for air, wheezing, but she couldn’t hear anything over the blood rushing in her ears. Dooku might’ve been laughing. Ahsoka realized she was sobbing. 

“ _Ahsoka._ ” She flinched hard, head bowed. “ _Ahsoka, it’s just me._ ” 

She pushed herself up on trembling limbs, saw her lightsaber sitting across the room, still ignited, and with all the brash bravado she usually had, she glared up at Dooku. Dooku, who was standing in exactly the same spot. With the exact same expression. His hand was still raised.

When the lightning seared her again, she gave up on staying silent. She didn’t have enough strength to be embarrassed and allowed herself an un-Jedi-like moment of screaming. And when the lightning receded, the pain was left in her pounding head and hoarse throat and scorched nerves. Being a Padawan was great. 

“ _Ahsoka, please._ ” 

Dooku still hadn’t spoken. 

“ _Listen to my voice._ ” But it wasn’t his voice, because Anakin wasn’t there. Ahsoka couldn’t feel him in the Force and she didn’t know what Dooku had done with him. Hopefully not the same thing he was doing to her.

“ _Whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real._ ” 

Not real? The pain in Ahsoka’s, well, _everything_ , felt pretty damn real to her. Black spots started crowding her vision. Dooku stepped closer.

“Please,” she croaked. And then, because she was exhausted and scared and confused, “Please stop.”

Again, with the weakness. 

Then suddenly Dooku’s surprisingly warm hands were on her, shaking her, rattling her bones, and he was speaking with Anakin’s voice and saying things like “ _It’s just the poison_ ,” and “ _Focus on my voice_ ,” and “ _I’m right here_ ,” but Ahsoka had had quite enough already, so she took one last look at Dooku, whose face was rapidly morphing into her Master’s, and dropped into the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking—let me know what you think :)  
> kudos/comments/subscriptions always appreciated!  
> come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://tumblr.com/blog/renegadeontherunn)


End file.
